Talk:Kim Dae-su
Interesting fellow, I must say... very creative, well thought-of. The Master's Voice 13:49, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :It is autobiographical. Aged youngman 13:51, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Well then sir, I can congratulate you on living a very interesting life so far. The Master's Voice 13:52, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Some parts are made up, truth in itself is boring just as fiction alone is useless. Combining them is (the) art. Aged youngman 13:54, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well, I must agree on that brother. Would you perhaps like to join the UNS? My character I. G. La Blaca (not autobiographic at all) is a prominent member. We'd like someone rebellious and artistic to join us. Someone creative, both in life aswell as in his craft. The Master's Voice 13:56, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm into tradition, acting in the good of the people, authority and all that but I doubt I fit the profile. Let me think it over. Aged youngman 13:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Of course you can think it over; we're a free country and do not wish to force you into making a hasty decision. Still, believe me if I tell you we'd love to have you as a party member. The Master's Voice 14:00, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :It talks about racial pride. I'm Asian. Sure you want me to join? It looks like a regular nationalist party, very much not my taste. I also like the fact we have a king. Monarchy means tradition, tradition is beauty. Aged youngman 14:02, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Indeed it talks about racial pride. Racial pride does not belong to one race alone; an asian Lovian can be just as proud of his heritage and traditions as any white or black Lovian would. Where others would like to preserve only their own culture, we think all cultures are worth preserving. Our program speaks of that wish we share to preserve our cultural identity, our national heritage and our artists. We hold artists and the arts in high regard. The Master's Voice 14:06, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I like the general idea behind the UNS, but it is too much contaminated by modernity. It is a modern nationalism that leaves no room for the king. Isn't the king part of Lovian culture? Aged youngman 14:17, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::He is. But he is too much politically involved - he openly condemned rightist parties and praised leftists, and in one case of a sentenced criminal he carried out the sentence himself, just last week! It's not so much that we have a problem with monarchy in itself, it's just that we dislike this particular monarch very much, and have all reason for this. The Master's Voice 14:20, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::I do sympathise with the UNS as is clear from my page now. I will however not join for now. Aged youngman 14:22, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I respect your decision, Mr. Dae-su. We'll see if you chance your mind later on. If you would, we would still open you with open arms, as you are clearly a better man than the majority of leftist fools Lovia has. The Master's Voice 14:25, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Quotes Nice quotes! The Master's Voice 14:25, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :As a man who lives from words I do love a good one-liner. Now the proper actions are needed to accompany those words. Aged youngman 14:26, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::If you would join our party, and represent us in Congress (which then would be a logical move) you would get influence over party policies. We would then discuss our viewpoints and possibly even change some of them. For example, the monarchy could be kept if the current (unfit) monarch would abdicate from the throne to be succeeded by a relative who does not display the same flaws and a-neutrality. We could even look at distant relatives such as rightist illegitimate sons of his predeccesor. The Master's Voice 14:31, May 3, 2011 (UTC)